Vyazma
|lats |longs |map_label_position=right |image_flag=Flag of Vyazma (Smolensk oblast).png |flag_caption |image_coa=Coat of Arms of Vyazma (Smolensk oblast) (1780).png |coa_caption |anthem |anthem_ref |holiday |holiday_ref |federal_subject=Smolensk Oblast |federal_subject_ref= |adm_data_as_of=February 2014 |adm_district_jur=Vyazma Rayon |adm_district_jur_ref= |adm_selsoviet_jur=Vyazma |adm_selsoviet_type=Urban settlement |adm_selsoviet_jur_ref= |adm_ctr_of1=Vyazma Rayon |adm_ctr_of1_ref= |adm_ctr_of2=Vyazemskoye Urban Settlement |adm_ctr_of2_ref= |inhabloc_cat=Town |inhabloc_cat_ref= |inhabloc_type= |inhabloc_type_ref= |mun_data_as_of=December 2011 |mun_district_jur=Vyazma Municipal Rayon |mun_district_jur_ref= |urban_settlement_jur=Vyazma Urban Settlement |urban_settlement_jur_ref= |mun_admctr_of1=Vyazma Municipal Rayon |mun_admctr_of1_ref= |mun_admctr_of2=Vyazma Urban Settlement |mun_admctr_of2_ref= |leader_title= |leader_title_ref= |leader_name= |leader_name_ref= |representative_body= |representative_body_ref= |area_of_what=urban settlement |area_as_of=February 2014 |area_km2=48.58 |area_km2_ref= |pop_2010census=57101 |pop_2010census_rank=288th |pop_2010census_ref= |pop_density |pop_density_as_of |pop_density_ref |pop_latest |pop_latest_date |pop_latest_ref |established_date=1230 |established_title=First mentioned |established_date_ref= |current_cat_date= |current_cat_date_ref |prev_name1 |prev_name1_date |prev_name1_ref |postal_codes=215110, 215111, 215113, 215116, 215118, 215119, 215125, 215129, 215169 |dialing_codes=48131 |dialing_codes_ref |website=http://www.mgorv.ru/ |website_ref |date=December 2009 }} Vyazma ( ) is a town and the administrative center of Vyazma Rayon in Smolensk Oblast, Russia, located on the Vyazma River, about halfway between Smolensk, the administrative center of the oblast, and Mozhaysk. Throughout its turbulent history, it defended western approaches to Moscow. Population: 44,000 (1970). Medieval history and monuments Vyazma was first mentioned in a chronicle under the year of 1230, although it is believed to be much older than that. The town was named after the river, whose name was from Russian word " " (vyaz'), meaning "bog" or "swamp".Е. М. Поспелов. "Географические названия мира". Москва, 1998, стр. 108. At the time, the town belonged to a lateral branch of the Rurikid House of Smolensk, and carried on a lively trade with Narva on the Gulf of Finland. In 1403, the local princes were expelled by Lithuanians to Moscow, where they took the name of Princes Vyazemsky. The most notable among them were Pyotr Vyazemsky, an intimate friend of the poet Alexander Pushkin and a poet himself, and Sophie Viazemski, a French writer, for a time married to Jean-Luc Godard. In 1494, Vyazma was captured by the Grand Duchy of Moscow and turned into a fortress, of which but a single tower remains. Two important abbeys were embellished with stone churches, including a rare three-tented church dedicated to Our Lady of Smolensk (Hodegetria) and consecrated in 1638 after Polish occupation between 1611 and 1634. A barbican church of the same abbey dates back to 1656, and the town's cathedral was completed by 1676. Other churches are designed mostly in baroque style. church is one of three major three-tented churches in the world, the other two being in Uglich and Moscow.]] Battles of Vyazma During the French invasion of Russia in 1812, there was a battle between the retreating French army (up to 37,000 troops) and the Russian army (25,000 men) near Vyazma on October 22, 1812. The vanguard of the Russian army under the command of Lieutenant General Mikhail Miloradovich and a Cossack unit of General Matvey Platov attacked the rearguard corps of Marshal Louis-Nicolas Davout east of Vyazma and cut off his retreat. Owing to the intervention of Eugène de Beauharnais and Józef Poniatowski, Davout managed to break through the Russian army's encirclement. However, the French army's attempts to hold the heights near Vyazma and the town itself were unsuccessful. By the evening of October 22, Russians seized Vyazma, which had been set on fire by the French. The French lost 6,000 men during the battle; 2,500 soldiers were taken prisoners. The Russians lost around 2,000 men. In 1941, during World War II, Vyazma was the scene of a battle of encirclement. Red Army units were trapped in the town after it was surrounded by the German Third and Fourth Panzer armies. Vyazma was occupied by German forces between 7 October 1941 and 12 March 1943. In October 1941, 11 Jews were shot in the town and two were hanged. In December 1941, 117 Jews were killed in a mass execution perpetrated by the Einsatzgruppe B.http://www.yahadmap.org/#village/vyazma-smolensk-russia.546 The town was heavily damaged in the fighting, then rebuilt after the war. U.S. journalist Quentin Reynolds, of Collier's Weekly, visited Vyazma shortly after the German withdrawal in 1943 and gave an account of the destruction in his book The Curtain Rises (1944), in which he stated that the town's population was reduced from 60,000 to 716, with only three buildings remaining. The Nazis also established two concentration camps in the town, Dulag 184 and Dulag 230. About 80,000 people died there and were buried in mass graves. The victims included Jews, political officers, and POWs.http://jhistory.nfurman.com/shoa/grossman020.htm Administrative and municipal status Within the framework of administrative divisions, Vyazma serves as the administrative center of Vyazemsky District.Resolution #261 As an administrative division, it is incorporated within Vyazemsky District as Vyazemskoye Urban Settlement. As a municipal division, this administrative unit also has urban settlement status and is a part of Vyazemsky Municipal District.Law #130-z Economy The town's main industries are engineering, leather working, graphite products, and flax textiles. Transportation steam locomotive outside the Vyazma railway station.]] Vyazma is a major railway junction, with connecting trains from Moscow, St. Petersburg, Kaluga, and Bryansk. It is also located near the main M1 Highway between Moscow and Minsk. The town is served by the Vyazma Airport. Education In terms of education Vyazma has branches of the Moscow State Industrial University, the Smolensk Humanitarian University, the International Academy of Tourism (WF RMAT), and the Moscow State University of Technology and Management, as well as the Vyazemsky Polytechnic College. Sports The town association football club, FK Vyazma, plays in the Amateur football league. The town is known for the aviation-squadron Vyazma Russ which flies in Aero L-39 Albatros jet aircraft. Notable people *Boris Almazov (1827–1876), poet, translator and literary critic *Sergei Davydov (born 1979), football player *Igor Korobov (1956–2018), chief of GRU *Anatoli Papanov (1922–1987), film and theater actor *Nikolai Plotnikov (1897–1979), film and theater actor *Vasily Stroganov (1858–1938), physician and scientist References Notes Sources * * Further reading * Vinogradov, Ivan Pavlovich. (1890) Historical Sketch of Vyazma from ancient times until the 17th century. (Inclusive) (Исторический очерк города Вязьмы с древнейших времен до XVII в. (включительно)) at Runivers.ru in DjVu and PDF formats External links *Official website of Vyazma *Pictures of Vyazma Category:Cities and towns in Smolensk Oblast Category:Smolensk Governorate Category:Cities of Military Glory